


Tie Me Up

by CravingCraze



Series: NSFW Oneshots [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Connor, Leashes, M/M, NSFW, Top Evan, connor murphy lives au, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Requested by Lilboy on A03! They mainly wanted shaking and choking stuff so I'm adding that to bondage as well!





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Lilboy on A03! They mainly wanted shaking and choking stuff so I'm adding that to bondage as well!

"Connor, are you sure about this?"

"Evan, I'm the one who asked. Of course it's okay."

"I, I know! Just c-checking..."

Evan checked the knots that held Connor's wrists on the bed frame so that they weren't too tight. He rubbed his wrists before sitting in front of Connor, who was bare chested at that moment.

"Are you sure this is uh.. okay?" Evan was still unsure of this, because he didn't want to hurt Connor.

"I'm fine, Ev," he assured, shifting his weight as best as he could in that moment. "Just grab what I brought over and... do your thing."

Evan nodded slowly, turning around to grab a dark purple collar with a leash hidden from inside the bag Connor brought. Connor had a weird thing with choking, and while Evan didn't judge him for it, it made him nervous he'd accidentally cut off air circulation or something. Once the collar was out, he gently clipped it around Connor's neck and attached the leash.

"What's our safewords?" Evan wanted to make sure Connor remembered them.

"Red is to stop, yellow is to slow down, and green is to go," Connor told him.

Evan tugged on the leash, giving Connor a small sensation of choking. It made he moan softly and shiver. "Good boy. I'm gonna, I'm gonna make you feel _amazing. _If you behave, that is."

Connor let out a high pitched whine, squirming against the bed frame. "But I... wanna make you feel good, too."

The latter shook his head, moving forward to kiss his pecks. "It's all for you, baby. How much do you want?"

"N-not sure. Whatever you'll give me," Connor pressed himself closer to Evan, unable to move his hands.

"That's right," he hummed, giving the leash another tug. "I get to choose what you earn." He leaned forward, sucking at his neck, wanting to pent up Connor.

It seemed to be working, as Connor was groaning against him, bucking his hips. Evan responded by hushing him and trailing his hands down his hips gently, until he reached his belt buckle.

Evan pulled away to look sternly at him. "Here's the rules; once your pants and boxers are off, you'll move little to none. If you win, I can either ride you or you can ride me. Loose and your binds stay on, and well... I get to like, tease you as much as I want."

Connor swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he nodded. He licked his lips, obviously aroused by the idea itself. He liked it when Evan took control for a change, but it wasn't always easy. He usually felt nervous that he'd make fun of him (not in the fun, teasing way, mind you) as to how he handled certain things and it just took... a lot of courage and trust for him to hand it over.

Still, it was _incredibly _enjoyable when he did, though.

"Color?" Evan asked, his hands on Connor's belt.

"So fucking green," Connor whispered, watching Evan pull off the belt and strip him of the rest of his layers.

"Look at you, Con. So beautiful, all laid out for me," Evan gently took Connor's cock into his hand, and it took all his willpower not to buck into it.

Connor let out a small moan, and thankfully Evan didn't seem to mind it. He seemed to be testing him, stroking his dick with one hand and occasionally pulling on the leash with the other. It was torturous not to move, but the sensations felt _wonderful, _even if he wanted him to go faster.

"You're doing so good, Connor. So good for me," Evan praised, moving his hand away. "Let's up the stakes a bit."

Before Connor could protest, Evan rolled down his jeans along with his boxers, and threw them off the bed. He went back to Connor, on his knees, and let their cocks brush up against one another's.

"Holy fuck," Connor moaned out, silently thinking that it was about to get even tougher to stay still. Even without much friction, it was a test of willpower. 

Evan smirked, “You gotta tell me when you’re close, okay?”

Connor nodded, and the next thing he knew Evan was stroking them fast, moans escaping both of their mouths. Connor blushed brightly, continuing to fight the urge to do anything but curl his hand into a fist. He let out heavy pants with moans, as that was really all he could do.

“Connor! Mmmh, you feel so good. So good against me,” Evan wanted to pull on his hair, but resisted the urge, knowing it’d be a bit unfair to use against him. Still, it was tempting. Incredibly tempting.

“Evan! Fuck,” Connor shook against him, and suddenly started to feel his organism approaching. “Close!”

He immediately stopped and pulled away, and despite knowing he’d do that, he still whined, because he was fucking impatient and just wanted _more. _

Evan shifted so he could untie Connor’s wrists. “D-deals a deal. Which do you-“

He was abruptly cut off by Connor pushing Evan down on the bed, and searched for the lube bottle. Once found, he practically shoved it into Evan’s hands. “Just- _hurry _up.”

Evan laughed, but quickly covered his fingers with lube. “Impatient much?”

Connor began to ride on his fingers to stretch himself out. “Mmmh. You’re- you’re shaking too. I’m not- the only one.”

He gripped his hip with his free hand, blushing. “S-shut up...”

Connor found his prostate, and made sure to angle himself to that spot every time, moaning. “Nah. D-don’t think so.”

After a couple of more fingers were added, and Connor was stretched properly, they were ready to keep going at last. Connor rubbed lube onto Evan, maybe just to tease him for their game earlier, slid on a condom, and hovered above his dick and sunk down. He knew to take his time, letting himself get used to the stretch of being split open. He eventually bottomed out on Evan, and kept the latter preoccupied by sharing kisses on his lips, head, and cheek. 

“Didn’t think you’d be in the mood to bottom,” Evan said shakily, obviously holding back the urge to buck his hips.

“Yeah well, I was,” Connor just _was. _Bottoming was something he had to be in a certain mood for. Sometimes he just wanted a handjob, while other times he wanted to be fucked. He could be a little hard to read though, but Evan liked the surprises Connor brought to sex.

“Mmh, ‘m glad,” Evan slurred, running his hand through Connor’s hair, before giving it a light tug.

Connor morning lowly, rocking his hips against Evan, who gasped and involuntary bucked his hips. That wasn’t to say Connor didn’t like it though, as he moaned louder, and started to thrust up and down on Evan’s length, gradually picking up speed until he was nearly bouncing on it. Evan joined in, thrusting his hips as Connor’s met his own. Connor kept his hands on Evan’s chest to keep him upright and steady. With how close the two already were, they met their climax in record timing, Connor refusing to stop until Evan had finished, which the latter happily returned the favor.

Once finished, Connor slowly pulled off and helped Evan tie the condom (he was bad at tying stuff) and tossed it out. They laid back against the bed, Evan opting to lay his head on Connor’s shoulder so he could hide his face in his hair and kiss where the threads of hair connected to his head, making sure he didn’t accidentally pull any out. Connor had an arm around his waist, laying on his back as he stared at the stars on Evan’s bedroom ceiling.

He definitely should do some more bottoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to add some bottom Connor because there’s a serious lack of it.


End file.
